mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Best Night Ever/Gallery
Preparing for the Gala Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 1 S1E26.png|Pinkie is happy, like always. Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 2 S1E26.png|Derpin' happy! Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 3 S1E26.png|Pinkie's uncontrollable joy for the Grand Galloping Gala. Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 4 S1E26.png|Mid-air rotation Pinkie Jumping S1E26.PNG|Air-kickin' happy! Pinkie's Final Jump S1E26.PNG|Air-bouncing happy Pinkie Pie. Twilight Distracted S1E26.PNG|Twilight trying to concentrate. Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png|It's hard to read when this is happening. Rarity shocked by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png|Rarity isn't liking what she notices. Pinkie Pie suddenly stopping S1E26.png|Air brakes Pinkie Pie and Rarity staring at each other S1E26.png|Oddly solid landing What's Twilight Doing S1E26.PNG|What's Twilight doing? Pinkie is Confused S1E26.PNG Spike and Pinkie S1E26.PNG|She's got an awesome magic spell she's been working on for the Gala. Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike S1E26.PNG|Where are the others? It's getting late. Applejack Arrives S1E26.PNG|Hold your horses, girl. We're here. Twilight is ready to cast a spell S01E26.png|Perfect! I'm ready. Main ponies group stare S1E26.png|Everypony's watching you for signs... Apple Carrige S1E26.png|That's a very nice chariot Impressed with Twilight's Spell S1E26.PNG|Watch and see girls. Fluttershy Mice S1E26.png|Her mane is a mouse nest? Fluttershy lowers her head so the mice can reach the ground safely S1E26.png|They are gonna be ok right? Mice S1E26.PNG|Fluttershy's mice friends. Twilight Gets Ready S1E26.PNG Mice-horse S1E26.png|Uncanny valley? Staring at Mouse Horses S1E26.PNG|Looks like Twilight's friends don't quite get it yet. Mouse Horses S1E26.PNG|Don't worry, they'll be mice again at midnight. Fluttershy opal NO! S1E26.png|"Opalescence, no!" Opalescence S1E26.png|"MREEOW!" S1E26 Opalescence.png|Opal looks a little too happy. S1E26 Opalescence S1E26.png|Opal. Those are horses not mice. Twilight those horses S1E26.png|"Those Horses were supposed to pull our carriage" Twilight how we gala S1E26.png|You say that as if Horses are hard to come by Rarity dramatic S01E26.png|"Oh, whatever shall we do?!" Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png|Rarity has a backup plan. Glitch Noteworthy S1E26.png|Rarity recruiting other ponies to pull the carriage. Rarity happy S01E26.png|Rarity in her happy state. Rarity wins over stallions S1E26.png|Lucky and Caramel Twilight oh yeah right S1E26.png|"Oh yeah... right" Rarity's Salon Twilight Applejack Fluttershy dryer S01E26.png|3 ponies using the dryer Pinkie Dryer S1E26.png|Pinkie Pie goofing around as usual. Rainbow Dash towel S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash looks awesome in this pic don't you think? Rarity NO S01E26.png|But we're not dressed! Applejack comments S01E26.png|Applejack have a comment with Rarity... We normally don't wear clothes S01E26.png|"We normally don't wear clothes." Rarity irritated S01E26.png|Ughhhhhh! Rarity has standards S01E26.png|"Some of us DO have standards" Rarity getting ready S01E26.png|Those fake eyelashes seem to pretty straining to apply. Rarity missing some eyelashes S1E26.png|Rarity is not a completely natural beauty after all. Applejack Manucare S1E26.png|Brushie, hoof, brushie! Fluttershy Spit Hoof S1E26.png|Fluttershy does not like a spit shine Pinkie Pie with a flat mane S01E26.png|Happy, flat-haired Pinkie Pie is so cute... or is she? Pinkie Pie with her regular mane again S01E26.png|Re-''pop!'' Spike hears about the ponies' plans S1E26.png|Ohh..... Twilight makeup S01E26.png|Don't worry Spike, we'll all spend time together Twilight get spend time S1E26.png Approaching the Gala Chaffeur Spike S1E26.png|Spike is the chauffeur The ponies talking inside the carriage.PNG|The ponies talking inside the carriage. Spike Giddy up S1E26.png|Let's get going! Spike on the carriage S1E26.png|Excuse me? Lucky angry S01E26.png|"If you weren't friends with our neighbor, Rarity... Huh!" Spike is relieved S1E26.png|Whew! Canterlot from afar S1E26.png|Canterlot looks simply magical in the sunset. Canterlot S1E26.png|Canterlot in all of its glory. Spike opening carriage door 1 S1E26.png Spike opening carriage door 2 S1E26.png Spike peeking as main six disembark S1E26.png Spike amazed by main six S1E26.png|"Whoah!" Twilight in her Gala dress S1E26.png The main cast in their gala dresses S01E26.png|"You all look amazing!" Main Cast at the Gala S01E26.png|Twilight: "I can't believe we're finally here!" At the Gala Twilight starts a song S1E26.png|Twilight on her Gala dress Twilight and her choir S1E26.png|Twilight and the choir singing Fluttershy in front of Twilight S1E26.png|Fluttershy has the first solo. Fluttershy singing "all the creatures" S1E26.png|"All the creatures, I'll befriend them at the Gala!" Scene starts transitioning to Fluttershy's gala fantasy S1E26.png Fluttershy befriending animals in her fantasy S1E26.png|"All the birdies, and the critters..." Fluttershy "They will love me big and small" S1E26.png|"They will love me big and small!" Fluttershy flying with butterflies S1E26.png|"We'll become good friends forever... right here at the Gala!" Fluttershy and choir at the end of Fluttershy's solo S1E26.png|Fluttershy and her choir (from left to right: Masquerade, Orion, Jangles, Bruce Mane, Maxie, Star Gazer, North Star/Rosaline, and Master.) Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Applejack Fantasy2 S1E26.png Applejack fantasy "I'll earn a lot of money" S1E26.png|"And I'll earn a lot of money... for the Apple family!" Applejack ends her "At the Gala" solo S1E26.png Rarity at the gala1 S01E26.png Rarity fantasizing about Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|Rarity fantasizes about Prince Blueblood Prince Blueblood in Rarity's dream S1E26.png|Prince Blueblood in Rarity's fantasy Rarity's Fantasy S01E26.png Rarity singing S1E26.png|"He will treat me like a lady tonight at the Gala!" Rarity ends her solo S1E26.png|Rarity ends her solo. Rainbow Dash's part begins S1E26.png|The song takes a more rocking tune Wonderbolt Dash S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash flying with The Wonderbolts Rainbow Dash Wonderbolts Grand Galloping Gala imagination S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash's Wonderbolt fantasy Rainbow Dash Gala Singing.png Caesar, Royal Ribbon, Herald, and Lyrica singing after RD's solo S1E26.png|Left to right: Caesar, Royal Ribbon, Herald, and Lyrica singing after Rainbow Dash's solo. Pinkie Pie at the gala S01E26.png Pinkie Pie looks to her side S1E26.png|Pinkie Pie on her Gala dress Pinkie Pie 'I am the best at parties' S1E26.png|Pinkie wants to have the best party ever! Pinkie playing with ponies at the Gala S1E26.png|"Ponies Playing" Pinkie dancing with other ponies in her fantasy S1E26.png|"Ponies Dancing" Pinkie Pie accompanied by blue ponies S1E26.png|"With me at the Grand Gala" Pinkie ends her solo S1E26.png|Pinkie Pie singing with her choir. Twilight dreams about Celestia S1E26.png|Twilight Sparkle looking up to Princess Celestia Twilight Sparkle - Princess will take time just for me!.png|Twilight hopes to spend some quality time with the Princess Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Twilight and choir end Twilight's solo S1E26.png|Twilight and her choir head for the gala. Diamond Mint, Amethyst Star, and Parasol look at each other S1E26.png Main 6 walking into gala S1E26.png|The main cast of characters marching together in the musical number. Fluttershy To Meet S1E26.png|To meet!!! Applejack To Sell S1E26.png|To sell!!! Rarity To Find S1E26.png|To find!!! Rainbow Dash To Prove S1E26.png|To prove!!! Pinkie Pie To Woo S1E26.png|To whoop!!! Twilight Sparkle To Talk S1E26.png|To talk!!! At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png|Into The Gala! Canterlot castle close-up S1E26.png|The castle in Canterlot Canterlot castle wide view S1E26.png|Fireworks, shooting from the castle Main ponies at the gala S01E26.png|The ponies finish their song. Spike Powerslide S1E26.png|All of the ponies at the Gala DerpySpunAroundSpike S01E26.png|The main 6 take off, leaving Spike confused and alone Spike all alone S1E26.png|Spike all alone Meeting expectations Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png|The hall where Princess Celestia will shake the hooves of the Gala guests. Twilight greets Celestia S1E26.png|"Princess Celestia!" Twilight and Princess Celestia together again S1E26.png|Twilight and Celestia meet once more. Twilight With Celestia S1E26.png|Twilight at Celestia's side. Twilight wish came true S1E26.png Rarity excited S01E26.png Prince Blueblood takes a look at Rarity S1E26.png|Prince Blueblood sees Rarity Rarity sees Prince Blueblood S01E26.png|Rarity spots the prince. Rarity play it cool S1E26.png Rarity imagines Prince Blueblood S1E26.png Rarity following Prince Blueblood into the garden S1E26.png|Rarity following the Prince. Maxie and Orion are talking in the background. Rarity sniff S01E26.png Rarity expecting too much from Blueblood S1E26.png Rarity and Prince Blueblood S01E26.png|Rarity and Prince Blueblood Rarity sad S01E26.png|Not off to a good start. Fluttershy elated to hear a meadowlark S1E26.png|"Oh my! A meadowlark!" Fluttershy looking for the meadowlark S1E26.png Fluttershy exploring the gardens S1E26.png|Fluttershy, entering the gardens Fluttershy happy in the gardens S1E26.png Fluttershy listens to the bird calling S1E26.png Fluttershy happy because the bird is calling out for her S1E26.png Fluttershy calling out to the bird S1E26.png|Singing for the Meadowlark Fluttershy listens to the bird singing S1E26.png|She hears the Meadowlark respond Fluttershy galloping S01E26.png Fluttershy galloping 2 S01E26.png Fluttershy looking behind S01E26.png|My little meadowlark is right around this bend! Fluttershy turns around to Mr. Greenhooves S1E26.png Fluttershy finds Mr. Greenhooves whistling S1E26.png Mr. Greenhooves talks to Fluttershy S1E26.png|I love whistlin' while I work Fluttershy looks around for the bird S1E26.png Fluttershy a little disappointed S1E26.png|Oh! Yes... Well... Excuse me. Applejack arrives with her cart S1E26.png Applejack about to start selling her items S1E26.png|Time to start selling Soarin' approaches AJ's stand S1E26.png Applejack asks Soarin' which item he wants S1E26.png|"Well, what's you're hungering for? Caramel apple? Apple pie? Apple fritter? Apple fries?" Soarin' orders a pie S1E26.png|Applejack gets a sale Applejack happy to make first sale S1E26.png|"Yee-haw!" Applejack happy to make first sale 2 S1E26.png|"In the first minute, I made my first sale. Just like I expected." Applejack happy to make first sale 3 S1E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section s1e26.png Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png|Accidentally letting go of his beloved pie. Soarin' "My pie!" S1E26.png Rainbow Dash sees Soarin's falling pie S1E26.png|No time to waste Rainbow Dash charging towards the falling pie S1E26.png|Dash for the rescue! Rainbow Dash saves pie s1e26.png Soarin' - You saved it! Thanks S01E26.png|Wow, he wasn't even this happy when she saved his life Soarin' with his pie S1E26.png The Wonderbolts S01E26.png Rainbow and Spitfire S1E26.png|Rainbow meets Spitfire The Wonderbolts Spitfire S01E26.png Spitfire asks Rainbow to Hang out S1E26.png|Wanna come hang out with us? Rainbow Dash about to enter the Vip area S1E26.png|Rainbow's about to enter Rare Rainbow feminine moment S1E26.png|Rainbow having a bit of a fangirl moment Pinkie Pie smiling on the red carpet S1E26.png Pinkie Pie "Gotta dance" S1E26.png|"Gotta Dance!" Pinkie Dancing S01E26.png Pinkie Dancing2 S01E26.png|"Nobody grooves/Like the girls with the hooves..." Pinkie Dancing3 S01E26.png Pinkie Dancing5 S01E26.png Diamond Mint Golden Harvest shocked s01e26.png Pinkie Dancing6 S01E26.png Octavia annoyed by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png Musician ponies look at Pinkie Pie S1E26.png|Huh colt. This is gonna be one of THOSE gigs, isn't it? Pinkie Pie sings "yippee!" S01E26.png|Hi There! Your F Sharp needs tuning Pinkie Dancing8 S01E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png|Lemony Gem and Serena's cutie marks revealed Pinkie Pie ends singing S01E26.png Pinkie Dancing10 S01E26.png Not what they've expected Fluttershy in the garden S1E26.png Fluttershy finds the critters S1E26.png Fluttershy you are such a loud mouth S01E26.png Fluttershy is such a loudmouth S01E26.png|"Oh, Fluttershy. You're such a loudmouth." Ponies at the gala S1E26.png The Wonderbolts Talking S01E26.png Rainbow Dash getting through the crowd S1E26.png|Dash getting through a crowd Rainbow Dash trying to talk to Spitfire S1E26.png Soarin' ignoring Rainbow Dash S1E26.png Applejack "First minute, first sale" S1E26.png|Applejack's initial confidence slowly fades. Applejack disappointed S1E26.png|"This ain't what I expected at all." Pinkie Pie sad S01E26.png|"I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala... and it's not what I dreamed." Rarity and Blueblood at the garden S1E26.png Rarity "This isn't at all what I imagined" S1E26.png|"This isn't at all what I imagined." Twilight "This isn't what I hoped" S1E26.png|"This isn't what I hoped." Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|"This isn't hanging out." Fluttershy "This isn't what I wished for" S1E26.png|"This isn't what I wished for." Twilight "No!" S1E26.png|"NO!" Rarity determined S1E26.png|"I've waited all my life-" Fluttershy determined S1E26.png|"For this moment-" Pinkie determined S1E26.png|"And I'm not going to-" Applejack determined S1E26.png|"Let it slip by!" Rainbow Dash determined S1E26.png|"If it's the last thing I do--" Twilight "I'm gonna make this..." S1E26.png|"I'm gonna make this..." Main Six determined to have the Best Night Ever S1E26.png|"The best night ever!" AJ bored before Rarity and Blueblood walk over S1E26.png Applejack excited to see Rarity walk over S1E26.png Applejack charges Rarity and Blueblood for fritters S1E26.png|"Two apple fritters comin' right up. That'll be four bits." Tension between Blueblood and Rarity S1E26.png|Who's gonna pay? Applejack gives apple fritters to Rarity for free S1E26.png|"It's okay, Rarity. I got you covered." Applejack hands Rarity the fritters S1E26.png Prince Blueblood hates apples S1E26.png|My tongue! Prince Blueblood being a drama queen S1E26.png|My tongue has touched common carnival fare! Rarity angry at the prince S1E26.png Applejack insulted by Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|"Well, no wonder nopony wants my food. They're fillin' up on those fancy-schmancy vittles. Well, my down-home apples are plenty good enough for this crowd. I'll just dress 'em up a bit and prove it to 'em." Fluttershy setting a trap S01E26.png Fluttershy Gotcha! S01E26.png Fluttershy in party dress S1E26.png|"I just wanna be your... friend?" Mr. Greenhooves eating a carrot S1E26.png Mr. Greenhooves falls in Fluttershy's cardboard trap S1E26.png|"Sounds good to me." Fluttershy serious S01E26.png|I didn't mean you... Livening up the Gala Rainbow wants attention S1E26.png|If they don't notice you, make them notice you! Rainbow gets an idea S1E26.png|Hmm Rainbow tosses S1E26.png|Up you go! Confident Rainbow S1E26.png|Surely The Wonderbolts will see me now. Spitfire talking to a pony S1E26.png|The Wonderbolts don't notice. Rainbow kicks S1E26.png|Forget it Disappointed Rainbow S1E26.png|That didn't go well Prince Blueblood stopping Rarity S1E26.png|Sure, this seems like a gentlemanly gesture, but don't hold your breath. Rarity 2nd chance S01E26.png Rarity annoyed at Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|This colt is not a gentlepony. Fluttershy's crazy eye twitch S1E26.gif|Fluttershy's crazy side emerges. Fluttershy to Flutter Evil S1E26.png|If critters run away, MAKE 'EM COME AND PLAY! Fluttershy falling into her own trap S1E26.png Fluttershy trapped in her trap close-up S1E26.png Fluttershy caught in her own trap S1E26.png|Dreams can shatter though. Fluttershy trapped in her trap S1E26.png|Its a trap...err too late. Pinkie Pie Idea! S01E26.png Pinkie Pie whispers something to the pony pianist S1E26.png Pinkie Pie Making Song Request To Octavia S1E26.png|Whisper whisper. Pinkie Pie hanging from the ceiling S1E26.png Pinkie Pie talking while on ceiling S1E26.png Pinkie Pie about to sing S1E26.png Gasp S01E26.png|*Gasp* Band S01E26.png|Pinkie gives the orchestra the cue. Orchestra begins to play Pony Pokey song S1E26.png|They begin to play the Pony Pokey. Twilight shaking S01E26.png|Vigorous hoof-shake Twilight after shaking S1E26.png|Ouch... Twilight hesitate S01E26.png Applejack kicks her wagon S1E26.png|Apples are on the way Star Gazer trips S1E26.png|Ack! Applejack helps Star Gazer get back up S1E26.png|Applejack helps him to get up Applejack shows her selection S1E26.png|Want some apple treats, fellow pony? Star Gazer isn't interested S1E26.png|No sale...... Dissapointed Applejack S1E26.png Rainbow Dash amuses Soarin' and Spitfire S1E26.png|Rainbow almost gets their attention The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png|They are taken away Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png Rarity 2nd chance S01E26.png Rarity pointing at the door S01E26.png Rarity angry at Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|I said you do it! Understand me, Blueblood?! Rarity Shock Animation Error S1E26.png|Rarity is so shocked at Blueblood's behavior, her tiara disappears! Rarity enraged S01E26.png|Rarity is angry. Door slams behind Rarity S1E26.png|Ahh!!! Fluttershy trying to catch some ducks S01E26.png Fluttershy failed attempt of catching animals S01E26.png Fluttershy stomping S1E26.png Fluttershy huffing S1E26.png|Where are you, you little squirrel?? Fluttershy COME OUT S01E26.png|COME OUT!!!! Fluttershy is frustrated S1E26.png|YAH!!!!!! Pinkie Pie Pony Pokey S01E26.png|He hits a much higher chord on the ivories... Pinkie Pie and Octavia S1E26.png|Pinkie plays Octavia's instrument for her Pinkie Pie singing S1E26.png Pinkie Pony Pokey.png Pinkie Pie YEAH! S01E26.png|Yeah! Lyrica upset S01E26.png|"Young lady! This is not that kind of party!" Pinkie Pie oooohhh S01E26.png Pinkie Pie Par-teh! S02E26.png Pinkie Pie DJ S01E26.png|DJ Pinkie Pinkie Pie getting ready to party S1E26.png Pinkie Pie epic background S01E26.png Pinkie Pie madness! S01E26.png|Personal space? Never heard of her, but she's welcome to dance too! May Ball gets lifted by Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie party S01E26.png May Ball disgruntled by Pinkie S1E26.png The Gala is ruined Applejack bringing apple cake into hall S1E26.png|"Okay, all you high-class ponies. Here's a highfalutin apple cake for your hoity-toity taste buds." Applejack bringing apple cake into hall 2 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie stage dive! S01E26.png|"Stage Diiiiive!" Pinkie overturns Applejack's cake cart S1E26.png Rarity letting Prince Blueblood through S1E26.png Cake incoming S1E26.png|A cake is on it's way Rarity enraged! S1E26.png|Did you know that you're a horse's rear end, Blueblood? Rarity rants on Blueblod S1E26.png Rarity "most uncharming prince" S1E26.png|You are the most uncharming prince I have ever seen! Rarity about to fling cake on Blueblood S1E26.png|Afraid to get dirty? Rarity ebrbrbrbr S01E26.png Prince Blueblood bumping into statue S1E26.png Rainbow has a change S1E26.png|Now's my chance! Surprised crowd S1E26.png|The crowd and The Wonderbolts are stunned. Rainbow carrying statue S1E26.png|I did it! RD starts wobbling under statue's weight S1E26.png|Uh oh. Rainbow can't handle it S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash can't carry the statue... S01E26 Rainbow Crash.png|... which causes this to happen. Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|Run! It's Nuttershy! Fluttershy holding a squirrel in her mouth S1E26.png|Well, that squirrel won't be stealing any more birdseed... Battered Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E26.png Celestia tells Twilight to Run S1E26.png|Run. We need to go S1E26.png|Come quickly! Donut Shop Spike and Joe talking to each other S1E26.png|Spike needs to watch his sugar Main ponies at the donut shop S01E26.png|That was a wild night Spike asks about the night S1E26.png|How was the best night ever? Spike hears about the night S1E26.png|That sounds like the worst night ever... Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png Celestia Twilight and Applejack2 S01E26.png Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png Spike and Applejack giggling S1E26.png Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png|Just your usual doughnut party with a Pegasus Unicorn Category:Season 1 episode galleries